


To The Shadowlands

by Angry_Moth



Series: Jaina's & Sylvanas' Adventures In Life & Death [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Character Death, Shadowlands, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: After Jaina killed Sylvanas to ensure peace on Azeroth, she never thought she'd see the banshee again.Turns out she was horribly wrong...
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Jaina's & Sylvanas' Adventures In Life & Death [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549729
Comments: 47
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is continuation to my ficlet, Peace is All That Matters. I recommend to read it first, so this will make more sense.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Blizzard/WoW/these characters and I am making no money with this story
> 
> Rated Teen for future, basically this chapter contains nothing bad :)

“Jaina...”

Her soft, melodic voice whispered the name in the darkness, startling the mage.

“Sylvanas?” she asked, fear visible on her face as she turned around quickly. She raised her staff, the only source of light in the black forest, but it’s icy-blue light revealed no one. 

“I must have imagined that,”  Jaina tried to convince herself, “there’s no way she’s here.”

“Oh, but I am, my love,” the darkness answered, making the mage jump. But after breathing slowly for a moment,  Jaina’s heartbeat steadied and she calmed down. She knew  Sylvanas couldn’t possibly be alive. The banshee was dead. Gone forever. No power on Azeroth or beyond could change that.

“You could.”

“What?”  Jaina whispered in terror, and she felt her blood freeze. This had to be a trick – but it felt all-too real for her liking. 

“What must I do to convince you, my snowflake? This. Is. Very. Real.” Sylvana put  emphasis on each word. “Yes, you killed me. Yes, I am dead. But gone? No. Not even close.”

_ You can’t get rid of me that easily _ , she had left unsaid, but the meaning behind the banshee’s words didn’t escape  Jaina’s notice. 

“I won’t just leave Azeroth, or you my love. And I doubt that’s even what you want.”

Jaina finally found her voice again, and asked  Sylvanas the question that burned her mind:

“How can you be here, if you are truly dead?”

“Oh, Jaina. You should know I have my ways of cheating death. But...” she sighed, and suddenly, the Banshee Queen stood before Jaina Proudmoore.

“This time, I need your help, so I can return to Azeroth for good.”

_ Yes _ ,  Jaina was tempted to shout,  _ of course I will help you. _ But she knew she couldn’t speak that selfishly.

“Why should I help you?” she questioned instead, even though her voice sounded more sorrowful than angry, more tired than demanding. How could she stay strong when her beloved stood before her and looked her in the eyes, pleadingly but not accusingly – even though she knew what  Jaina had done to her.

“My death,”  Sylvanas spoke softly and  Jaina felt a pang of guilt at her heart, “was necessary to achieve peace. I see that now. But Azeroth considers me dead, and as long as that is so, my return to life will have little to no meaning to our planet’s wellbeing.”

“Can you really promise to stay hidden and not cause any trouble?”  Jaina asked bitterly, for she doubted  Sylvanas truly could – for long at least. Sylvanas merely smiled sincerely.

“Don’t you see?” she asked. “The two of us could start over, be together. Not as a respected member of the Alliance and the  Warchief of the Horde. Not as the Lord Admiral of  Kul’Tiras and the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken.  _ We _ could be together –  Jaina and  Sylvanas . Nothing more, nothing less. This is all I want.”

Jaina looked at the undead elf in disbelief, so she continued her effort to convince her.

“I can promise I won’t cause any trouble. I am willing to give all up for a life with you, my snowflake. The only question that remains is – can you?”

“I...” She didn’t know. A part of her wanted what  Sylvanas was offering more than anything, but another part of her reminded that  Jaina already had a good life with her family, the Kul Tiran and the Alliance. Could she give it all up, and more importantly, should she? And for what – a murderer and a terrorizer who has been claimed heartless by basically everyone who has ever known her? 

Jaina closed her eyes thoughtfully, and when she opened them,  Sylvanas had vanished. Only the banshee’s melodic voice remained, softly whispering in the darkness:

“I await you, in the Shadowlands.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after Warchief Sylvanas' death, Jaina is still deeply troubled by what she had to do. However, life on Azeroth must go on...

* * *

Jaina woke up still hearing the haunting words of her beloved in her head. _Shadowlands._ She shivered as she thought of Sylvanas in the dark realm of the dead, all alone. Jaina had heard many tales of that place but they were mere myths she refused to believe. Or had used to, at least. 

Jaina shook her head sleepily and sat up slowly, stretching her arms. _It was just a nightmare_ , she tried to convince herself. _The Shadowlands still are just a story for kids,_ _Sylvanas'_ _soul is finally at peace, and there’s no way anyone could return her to Azeroth. Not even me._

She didn't’ quite believe herself, but what choice did she have? The best thing for everyone that Jaina could do was to move on and help the living – including herself. 

Someone knocked suddenly on the wooden door of Jaina’s room, and the mage fell out of the bed ungraciously. Whoever was at the door must have heard that, because it sounded like someone was trying to hold their laughter. Jaina inwardly groaned at her own clumsiness. 

“Yes, what is it?” she asked hastily while still sitting on the floor, trying her best to compose herself. She was the Lord Admiral, for Light’s sake. 

“Good morning Jaina. I hope I didn’t wake you,” a very familiar voice snickered. 

“Mother! Err, no, of course you didn’t wake me. Why would the leader of Kul Tiras be in bed at...” Jaina glanced at the clock and cringed, “1 pm.” 

“Well, since you’ve been up for hours already – as one would assume from the leader of Kul Tiras – would you mind opening the door? I have an important matter to discuss with you.” 

Jaina took one look at her appearance, which screamed “I just woke up”, and lied painfully obviously: 

“In fact, I could use a walk since I have been awake in my room for so long.” 

“Alright then. Let’s go.” 

“Uh... Could we meet at the front gates in about fifteen minutes?” 

“Why would you need a quarter of an hour, pray tell..?” 

“Mother!” 

“Fine, Jaina dearest. Take your time getting dressed, and I’ll see you then.” 

“I am already dressed!” Jaina shouted as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

* * *

Katherine Proudmoore was unimaginably proud of _her daughter_. After Jaina had lost almost everything – her family, her beloved prince, her city, and even herself for a moment – she had still chosen not to give up. Instead, she returned to Kul Tiras to be judged by the people she knew hated her... Only to be ordered to execution by her own mother. There was nothing Katherine regretted more now than denying her own child at that moment. 

But still, Jaina was strong enough to forgive Katherine’s stupidity. And now she had even found the strength to defeat the Horde’s feared leader, found the strength to end a war on her own. There was no questioning it anymore – Jaina was the most powerful leader Kul Tiras had ever had, but she also had the strongest will. And Katherine couldn’t have asked for a better daughter. 

“Good morning, Lord Admiral,” Katherine said amusedly as Jaina stepped outside of the Proudmoore Keep, ten minutes late. 

“Good _day_ , mother,” Jaina replied sharply, and Katherine smiled wickedly at her daughter. Jaina, however, was not in a humorous mood.

The two began walking around the keep in silence. A few minutes passed until Jaina's curiosity got the better of her.

“So, why have you summoned me?” 

Katherine stopped walking, turned to face the mage and took in a deep breath. There was no telling how Jaina would react to her news. 

“High Chieftain of the Tauren, and the soon-to-be Warchief of the Horde, Baine Bloodhoof, has suggested a meeting between the factions’ leaders and the leaders of Kul Tiras and the Zandalari. All of the Horde’s current leaders and Princess Talanji have already confirmed their attendance, and the High Priestess has declined her invitation. The rest have yet to make the decision.” 

Jaina nodded thoughtfully – she had clearly known to expect something like this in the future. The war had cost much to all parties, and now months after the it had been ended by Jaina and things had calmed down, a meeting to ensure peace sounded reasonable to Katherine. And to Jaina, it seemed. 

“Let the Warchief-to-be know I will be there.” 

“Of course, daughter. I’ll send a message to Baine right away. The meeting is in twelve days, at dawn on Vol’dun. You are allowed to bring one person with you, but no guards or weapons on Baine’s insistence.” 

_Not that that would be a problem to Jaina_ , Katherine thought. The only weapons she needed were her magic and her mind. 

“Sounds all right to me. I trust Baine, he’s an honorable leader and a good man. Just like his father was,” Jaina said and smiled warmly as if she was remembering something. “Mother? If you have no urgent duties to attend, would you...”? 

“I would love to,” Katherine cut in, “to accompany you to this meeting. I look forward to meeting this tauren you seem to hold respect for.” Her daughter smiled again, this time more radiantly. 

“Great! We shall set sail at dawn then, in eleven days. Have a ship prepared for us, please. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to contact someone...” 

* * *

“Aunt Jaina! I was just going to call you.” 

Jaina chuckled and smiled at the High King of the Alliance through the mirror she had used to contact him. 

“It looks like I beat you to it, then.” Jaina’s kind smile faltered as she remembered why exactly she had contacted Anduin. “I assume Baine’s invitation has reached you as well?” 

“Yes,” Anduin said and visibly tensed up, “his messenger arrived this morning.” 

“So...” Jaina said just as Anduin spoke: 

“Are you...” 

They both stopped talking at the same moment and stared at each other's eyes before bursting into laughter. It felt good – Jaina hadn’t truly laughed in a while. 

“You may speak first, Your Highness,” Jaina said jokingly after she managed to calm herself. 

“Alright, My Lady,” Anduin retorted playfully before turning serious again. “Were you thinking of attending this aforementioned meeting?” 

Jaina nodded, and noticed Anduin’s frown even though the young king clearly tried to hide it. 

“I have already sent a confirmation about that to Baine. You weren’t thinking of doing the same, I assume?”

“You know me too well, Jaina.” 

“I’m merely good at reading people, Anduin.” _Except the people I choose to date_ , Jaina though bitterly. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Tell me,” she requested in a soft and kind tone, “why have you decided against going?” 

“I do not trust the Horde.” 

Jaina felt a sharp pain at her heart. Once the priest had been willing to trust anyone regardless of their past deeds, and would have done anything to ensure peace. Much like Jaina herself. But the bright light of hope had faded from the young king’s eyes – the war had taken its toll on Anduin, and Jaina hated that she had not been able to protect him. But Jaina knew she could try to re-ignite that flicker of hope still living inside the priest. All he needed was a push in the right direction. 

“Baine is nothing like Sylvanas.” Jaina ignored the pain of mentioning her beloved’s name and pressed on. “Anduin, please, give him a chance to prove that.” 

The king was quiet for quite a while before sighing and nodding hesitantly.

“Alright. I will reconsider Baine’s offer. For you, aunt.” 

“Thank you, Anduin.” Jaina let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “That’s all I’m asking for.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the book about Jaina (Tides of War) and I think my heart stopped when Anduin called Jaina 'aunt'. So of course I had to include it.
> 
> Again, no promises about this fic but I am aiming to update on Mondays' (or at the beginning of the week anyways). I've made a draft about how this story's plot will go, and now it seems this will have about 12 chapters. The lengths of the chapters will most likely vary a lot though. We'll see where this goes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina's beloved banshee continues to haunt the mage in her dreams... Meanwhile, Jaina must prepare herself for a meeting with Azeroth's leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update this sooner, I've been dealing with some personal issues lately...  
> To make it up for you, I wrote a one-shot about Jaina reacting to Sylvanas' death as well, which was inspired by a comment/prompt I got. Go check that fic out if you're interested :)

* * *

“My dearest snowflake, there you are. I’ve been trying to contact you for a while.” 

Jaina twirled around abruptly and came face-to-face with the elf that seemed to refuse to stay dead. 

“What do you want, Sylvanas?” she asked, sounding weary and defeated. “Why won’t you leave me alone?” She tentatively reached out her left hand, the one that wasn’t holding her staff, to touch Sylvanas. She had to see if the love of her life was really standing there – but Jaina’s fingers went right through Sylvanas’ chest. 

“Oh, Jaina,” the familiarly melodic voice whispered. “I truly wish you could touch me, but I am a mere vision. A ghost, if you wish.” 

“Then stop haunting me,” Jaina pleaded, for her voice was too tired to sound even remotely commanding. She only wanted her nightmare to end, so she could put the past behind. If she kept dreaming of the one she had murdered, who looked at her with the same loving look she had before, Jaina could never achieve that. 

“I could,” Sylvanas answered, “I could leave to end your torment. But would your guilt and regret truly disappear with me?” 

_No, they wouldn’t_ , Jaina knew. 

“Then what do you suggest I do? Because I’ve tried _everything_ in the past three months to make the pain disappear!” 

“Everything, excluding I suggested.” 

“I can’t bring you to life, Syl.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s just not possible! I’m a mage. You were already undead before I pierced your heart. And I even burned your body, for Light’s sake! There’s nothing left of you to resurrect, no matter how much I would like that.” 

Sylvanas seemed unmoved by Jaina’s shouting. She merely tilted her head and appeared to be considering the frost mage’s heated words. 

“You do make a valid point, snowflake. But then again, I never asked you to resurrect me.” 

“What?” Jaina’s brow furrowed in confusion – she truly had no idea what Sylvanas meant. 

“I’m asking you to come here to Shadowlands, and bring me back to Azeroth.” 

* * *

“Rise and shine, daughter!” an obnoxiously perky voice announced, or more like ordered, from the other side of Jaina’s door. 

“Mmhh...” Jaina mumbled incomprehensibly as she stretched her left arm, on which she had been laying. 

“Jaina!” 

“What? I‘m awake...” Jaina was tempted to stay in her soft bed, but she refused to close her eyes again. Making Katherine angry would not be a wise idea. 

Then she came to a realization. 

“Shit, the meeting!” 

“Jaina, language,” an amused voice ordered. 

“Sorry, sorry! I just forgot we were leaving this morning. I mean... Oh, forget it, I’ll meet you at the ship in half an hour.” 

“All right. Don’t be late, or I’m taking the position of Lord Admiral back from you and leaving to the meeting alone.” 

Jaina groaned in annoyance at her mother’s motherly tone and closed her eyes. 

* * *

The ship had barely left the harbour when an uneasy feeling overwhelmed Jaina. She wasn’t sure why exactly, but she was no longer confident about the meeting. She feared it would all be too overwhelming – seeing the Horde without Sylvanas and having to pretend she was happy about it. 

Katherine had left Jaina alone on the ship’s deck. She clearly sensed that the mage needed to sort out her feelings by herself. Jaina was grateful, she doubted even Katherine’s assuring words could bring her comfort now. As much as Jaina ached to tell her mother the truth about Sylvanas and their secret relationship, she was too afraid. Besides, she hoped that the pain of Sylvanas’ death would, in time, go away. Talking about it would only slow Jaina’s healing, she was sure of it. 

The Sun was beautiful, Jaina suddenly realized as she stared at the sky. It truly was the embodiment of hope. Each morning, it would rise all the same, no matter what. Jaina could always count on that – a one constant in the mess that was her life. 

Although she still worried about the next day, Jaina found herself smiling slightly. 

No matter what happened at the meeting, the Sun would still shine the next day. And Azeroth would heal. She had to trust in that, otherwise, everything she had done had been in vain. 

* * *

“So, have you considered my offer?” Sylvanas inquired lazily while lying on the dark grass of the forest that was becoming too familiar to the sleeping mage. Jaina walked to her dead lover’s side and sat down. She took a good look around herself, only to avoid the piercing red eyes, before speaking. 

“No, I haven’t had time... I’m meeting Baine and the rest of the Horde’s leaders... And hopefully, I’m not the only one from Alliance to attend.” 

A gentle smile appeared on the banshee’s lips. 

“You worry that killing me wasn’t enough to achieve peace.” 

Jaina’s sigh was enough to answer the question. “Tyrande has informed that after everything that has happened, she no longer believes peace is an option. The rest of the Alliance’s leaders I do not know about – I hope Velen will show up, and Anduin promised to consider. As for Greymane, I highly doubt he has even done that.” 

Sylvanas hummed, deep in thought. 

“You know,” she eventually spoke, “you should worry less about what others do. I understand that you want everyone to live happily in peace, but that’s not how life works. The best thing you can do now is to show the leaders of the Alliance that you are willing to trust the new Horde. Maybe then, in time, others will learn to trust the Horde as well. And you can finally have your peace.” 

Jaina smiled softly and laid down next to Sylvanas, facing the banshee. 

“You are right, I know...” 

“We each make our own decisions – there's no need for you to feel guilt for others’ mistakes. For my mistakes.” 

“I can’t help but to feel like I should have tried harder... I’ve lost so many people because I didn’t.” 

“You lost me because I was a selfish idiot consumed by my hatred and thirst for vengeance. Yes, I loved you. And in the end, I wanted to right my wrongs. But no one would have believed that, except you. Killing me was the best choice.” Sylvanas turned her head away from the mage for a moment and let out a sigh. 

“It was the only choice. Nothing you could have done would have changed that. As for the rest you have lost... Jaina, you need to learn how to put the past behind. Light knows it took far too long for me to achieve that.” 

“How can I put the past behind me when it keeps haunting me like this in my dreams?” 

“I’d like to think that I am your future as well as your past, Jaina.” 

Jaina glared at Sylvanas, unconvinced by her words. 

“Oh,” Sylvanas said, “I guess you still doubt me.” 

“Yes,” she admitted. “You being in the Shadowlands, contacting me... And saying I could bring you back? This all has to be a... A delusion. Merely a nightmare.” 

“Jaina,” Sylvanas whispered and reached out a hand. She stopped at the last moment before touching the mage’s cheek, as if she was certain it would merely go through the skin. 

“See?” Jaina’s voice shook. “You can’t even touch me.” 

Jaina had no doubt Sylvanas would wipe away her tears if she only could. But she wasn’t real. 

“Stop haunting me,” she repeated her words from last night, even though she knew the illusion of her beloved would never obey. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and her mother Katherine arrive to Vol'dun, to meet with the Horde's leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, almost a year later the Moth has returned.  
> Seriously though, I would like to apologize for the delay. Life just got into the way of my writing and everything really.  
> But I WILL finish this before Shadowlands goes live, I swear that.

Stepping out of her ship and setting foot on the sand of  Vol’dun proved to be way harder than  Jaina had expected. The place where she stood might have been far from where Sylvanas had drawn her last breath, but the dark sand glittering in the moon’s light was still a harsh reminder of that evening from two months ago.

“Jaina,” her mother’s soft voice pulled her back from her haunting memories. “Are you all right, my dear?”

“Yes,” she lied, not even knowing why. Jaina knew her mother could see right through her. “I’m just worried about the meeting,” she decided to admit as an explanation for her uneasiness. It wasn’t untrue – the mage was dreading the meeting, not because she feared the Horde, but because she feared that there would be another conflict between the two factions. That would make Sylvanas’ death meaningless.

“It will go well,” Jaina’s mother assured her. “You told me the new  Warchief is wise and reasonable, did you not? I am sure he will have everyone’s best interests in mind.”

Baine is the least of my worries, Jaina thought but left unsaid. There was no reason to make her mother more concerned. 

“It looks like,” her mother spoke after a few minutes, “that we won’t have to walk all  the way by ourselves.”

Jaina looked at her mother in confusion and then turned her eyes to the direction she was looking at. She froze as she saw a black, hooded figure approaching, accompanied by a taller yet slimmer figure in similar black clothing.  _ Nathanos.  _

Her mother had stopped so that the  Blightcaller and his companion could catch up to them, clearly not aware of how dangerous the undead man was. Jaina wasn’t actually worried that  Nathanos would kill them, she could defend herself and her mother if necessary. What she was concerned about, however, was how Nathanos would affect the fragile peace between the factions. 

“Lady  Proudmoore ,” Nathanos’ surprisingly calm voice greeted. “And... Lady Proudmoore. A pleasure to see the both of you.”

Jaina was taken aback by the man’s politeness, but she tried to keep her shock from showing. 

“Good morning to the two of you. You must be  Nathanos Blightcaller, correct?” Her mother turned to face the undead elf after Nathanos gave her a short nod. “And... I’m afraid I don’t recognize you.”

“I’m...”

“No one important,”  Nathanos cut in and received an irritated glare from the elf. “Just my companion. Besides, the two of you will have plenty of time to chat on your way to the meeting.”

Katherine’s confused expression mirrored  Jaina’s almost perfectly. 

“Right,”  Nathanos shook his head. “I forgot to ask. Lady  Jaina , if it’s all right with you, I was hoping we could talk for a while – alone.”

Jaina tried to find even a hint of threat in  Nathanos ’ eyes, or in the tone of his voice – in anything really – but she couldn’t. The  Blightcaller genuinely sounded as if he only wished to have an actual conversation with the Lord Admiral. Which was the only reason Jaina nodded.

“All right then.” She turned her head to look at her mother, who seemed uncertain.  Jaina assumed she didn’t fully trust the new leader of the Forsaken either.

“I’ll be fine,” she spoke softly to her, not caring if the two undead heard her or not. “Go on ahead, please.”

“Of course, if that’s what you wish me to do. I’ll see you again shortly.”

* * *

Jaina watched her mother walk away, leaving light tracks on the sand. The Sun would stay hidden for another hour, she realized, so  Nathanos and she were not in hurry. He would have plenty of time to murder her and dispose of her corpse, especially if he had backup.  Jaina estimated how many soldiers it would take to cut her down – maybe ten if they were well trained in fighting a mage, or more than a hundred if they weren’t. She wondered whether  Nathanos would actually order an entire army to take her down. Probably yes. 

“Relax, Lady Proudmoore,” Nathanos said as if he could hear Jaina’s thoughts. “I mean you no harm.”

Jaina frowned at the  Blightcaller and tilted her head.

“What?”

“You heard me correctly, Jaina. I have no intentions of killing you. Or torturing you. Furthermore, I...”

Nathanos turned her head away from the mage and his brow furrowed.  Jaina was beyond confused about the  undead’s behaviour and words, even though she tried to hide that.

Nathanos seemed to be conflicted about something, or he was merely deep in his thoughts for a long moment. Jaina waited patiently until the man turned to face her again.

“Jaina, I apologize for threatening you. It’s just... I loved her, okay? I loved Sylvanas.”

Jaina wasn’t surprised by the words  Nathanos uttered, but the fact that he willingly told Jaina about his feelings for the late Banshee Queen shocked her. She inhaled the still cold air, and her eyes widened as she tried to process what was happening. She just couldn’t figure out the reason to the  Blightcaller’s openness.

“Nathanos, I... Thank you,” she decided to say instead of admitting she had already known. “I greatly appreciate that you told me that.”

“I only told you that to explain why I acted the way I did,”  Nathanos said and his voice sounded harsh again, but it didn’t worry Jaina this time. “And now that we’ve covered that, I guess there’s nothing more to  say... ”

“I... Yeah, I guess so,  Blightcaller .”

The pair began heading to the meeting place in quiet, both of them glancing at the other every once in a while. 

* * *

“So, I have yet to learn your name,” the previous Lord Admiral of  Kul’Tiras reminded the seemingly young, read-headed elf as they walked away from the shore.

“Oh, right, sorry Ma’am.” The elf stopped to bow at Katherine, and the human was having hard time hiding her amusement. “My name is Reya  Nightwhisper , and I am a Dark Ranger as well as the  Blightcaller’s personal assistant now,it seems.”

“You say that unsurely,” Katherine inquired as the two women continued their way.

“Well, honestly... I’m not sure why, but  Nathanos – I mean, Lord  Blightcaller – drags me everywhere with him nowadays and makes me do most of his biddings, even though I’m not even that experienced or good at being a Dark Ranger.”

Katherine looked at the elf and gave her a small smile.

“I would assume the  Blightcaller appreciates your help and way of doing things, if he is so fond of you.”

“Perhaps, although I doubt it. Maybe he just hopes one of his tasks will get me killed.”

Katherine shook her head but decided not to continue the subject – for all she knew, the elf could be right. Nathanos surely didn’t seem like the nicest guy, and no matter what Jaina said, she didn’t trust him any more than she had trusted the Banshee Queen. 

Katherine was sure that  Jaina would be fine, and still, she worried. She was her mother after all. She only hoped that she would see her daughter again before the sunrise. 

“So, Miss Nightwhisper...” Katherine hesitated only a moment before continuing. “Did the Blightcaller inform you why he wished to speak with my daughter?”

“Well, not exactly. “Katherine could see the elf wasn’t telling everything, but she waited patiently to see if the preppy woman would be willing to explain. 

Reya played with the hem of her black, relatively short cloak as she avoided Katherine’s eyes. Eventually, she sighed.

“ Nathanos \- I mean, Lord  Blightcaller – lost his temper when he found out your daughter killed Sylvanas.”

Katherine was stunned and slightly offended by the elf’s words. 

“That is an outrageous claim, saying my daughter killed the previous Warchief. Does your master even have any proof of this?”

“There was a piece of cloth found from the Banshee Queen’s boat.  Nathanos claimed it belongs to the Lord Admiral, although I am not sure whether he can prove it or not. Nevertheless, he believes she is to blame for the murder.”

Katherine sighed and truly hoped the  Blightcaller was mistaken. In either case, she would have to talk  about this with Jaina.

“Alright, thank you for informing me of this, Miss Nightwhisper. I truly appreciate it, and I apologize for snapping at you. Now tell me, should I be concerned of Jaina’s safety?”

“Lord  Blightcaller seemed calm when he explained to me that he intended to talk with your daughter, and he really claimed to just wish to talk. I honestly doubt he’ll try anything, and if he did, I don’t think he could harm the Lord Admiral.”

Katherine snorted before realizing that probably wasn’t the most appropriate thing to do. “You’re right about that last part all right.”   


* * *

When  Jaina and  Nathanos approached the area, they saw a few small tents and some of the Horde’s members surrounded by a cliff and several large rocks – a good place for a secluded meeting since the area was not the easiest to spot, and in case the hostile locals were to attack, the place was easily defendable. 

Jaina spotted Katherine quickly and was relieved that she seemed to be fine.  Jaina had briefly wondered whether  Nathanos would command his servant to attack the previous Lord Admiral or not, but she had highly doubted it. Still, she didn’t truly trust the Blightcaller, and she didn’t believe she ever could. 

“ Jaina ,” her mother greeted her with a warm voice as  Nathanos ’ companion hurried to bow to him. “I trust all went well on your way here.” The tone of her voice was light, but  Jaina could tell that her mother was concerned.

“Of course, thank you, everything went just well. Now, we should probably inform the  Warchief of our arrival.”  Nathanos nodded and was clearly about to speak, but he was interrupted by a deep voice.

“I am already aware of that. Lady  Proudmoore , Lord  Blightcaller . It’s a pleasure to see you both.” Jaina turned around to face the approaching  tauren . The group greeted the Warchief, introduced both Katherine and Raye, and exchanged some pleasantries before moving to discuss about the day’s schedule. 

Baine went through what they needed to discuss – the current situation between the Alliance and the Horde, other political matters, and all sorts of threats that the Azeroth was facing, including the mining of  Azerite that was clearly damaging the planet. Jaina mostly nodded as the  Warchief spoke and occasionally commented on something she found especially worrying. Baine also told the group who had already arrived and who they were expecting – apparently, not many of the Alliance had answered the invitation, and Jaina and Katherine were the first to actually show up.

“We will start the first discussions about the future of our factions in half an hour, when everyone should have arrived,” Baine informed.

“Sounds good,”  Nathanos answered as Jaina nodded.

“I reckon this meeting will last longer than a day,” Baine said as another  tauren approached the group. “Lord Blightcaller, I have already set up tents for both you and your companion to stay in. My assistant will escort you to them.” Baine waited for the undead to leave before continuing. 

“We have more than enough tents and space for you and your mother to stay here, but if you’d prefer to stay on your ship I will fully understand. Most likely that’s what the other leaders of the Alliance will do, since the relationships between our factions aren’t... the best, not yet.”

“Baine, you should know better than anyone that I trust you,”  Jaina assured, but the  tauren looked unconvinced. 

“And the other leaders? I doubt even you are that... trusting.” Naïve,  Jaina thought, was what he wanted to say. And it would be naïve to trust in all of the Horde, she knew that, but under a peaceful meeting where there were no soldiers or weapons, a mage such as herself didn’t see any reason to worry. Especially after her chat with Nathanos.

“I am not,” she replied carefully, “but I doubt anyone here is foolish enough to threaten my safety in front of Azeroth’s most influential people  _ and _ threaten this newfound possibility of peace that Sylvanas’ demise has given us. Besides, I’d hate to take the trip all the way to my ship and back unnecessarily.”

There was nothing but the endless amount of sand in between herself and the ship. Sand that held too many memories. Memories of it tickling Jaina’s back as she gazed into her lover’s eyes, who lay softly on top of her, without carrying her armor and her worries with her. The drops of blood on the bright  Vol’dun shore, turning the sand’s glow red in the light of the setting sun. The view of sand glittering around the, whilst the rest of the shore was pitch-black, as she left Vol’dun behind her the last time and made her way back to her city through the empty, black sea.

Jaina shook her head as if that would drive away her sorrowful memories. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, the meeting. The leaders of the planet were supposed to look forward and find a way to fix their mistakes, not wallow in the past.  Jaina had to try to do that as well, otherwise her presence would do no good to anyone.

“All right, then,” Baine said and turned to another servant of his who was standing nearby and gestured him to come closer. Baine ordered the tauren to set up a tent for Jaina, as well as one for her mother. Jaina was grateful for that. She wouldn’t mind sharing one with Katherine, but in the middle of all the stress and unwanted, surfacing memories, she appreciated the privacy.

“We will meet back here when we officially begin the negotiations, once the sun has fully risen. Please, make yourselves comfortable in the meantime.” 

Jaina gave Baine a forced smile. 

“Thank you,  Warchief .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment, those always make my day :)  
> New chapter should arrive later this week, feel free to hate me if I fail to post that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina's vivid dreams haunt her again, and force her to make a decision.

* * *

“You know, contacting you isn’t exactly easy. You could at least make it easier by actually sleeping sometimes.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jaina muttered, and for once she meant it. “I’ve just been too worried, or preoccupied, to get proper amounts of sleep.” 

“As I’ve told you a million times, Jaina...” 

“I worry too much, yes, I know. But I can’t help it.” 

“I understand. Did the meeting with the leaders of Azeroth lessen your worries?” 

“My worries about the future of our planet? Yes, I would say so. But my personal worries and troubles?” Jaina shook her head slowly and looked at the colorless, rough ground. She was truly exhausted, and the meeting had worn her down emotionally. 

Sylvanas, looking as miserable as Jaina herself felt, sat down and patted the ground next to her, urging Jaina to sit down as well. She obeyed, too tired to argue with her own subconsciousness – or was the image she talked with yet again truly Sylvanas? She wasn’t sure even about that anymore. 

“Tell me.” 

Jaina took a deep breath and explained everything. She told how the meeting had started out fine – they had talked about their common goals and plans to save Azeroth, and exchanged some ideas. To Jaina, it seemed as if everyone was actually fixated on one goal, and all differences were set aside. 

Until Greymane had mentioned the late Warchief. 

“He said,” Jaina told the image of her beloved, “that as long as Baine won’t be half as bad as you, Azeroth doesn’t have anything to worry about.” 

“That made you so upset?” the voice of Sylvanas inquired gently. 

“Well, not that entirely. It was only one comment, and I can understand Genn’s anger towards you. That comment, however, upset more that just me. Nathanos was more than eager to defend you by insulting Greymane, and that lead to an argument... A shouting match, really.” 

“Let me guess – suddenly, telling their opinion about me was more important to everyone than saving Azeroth?” 

“Basically, yes.” Jaina breathed in shakily and averted her eyes from the illusion. “The comments about you were mostly pretty awful. And I couldn’t stop thinking that they don’t know you, the real you, like I do. If they had truly known how your mind had changed, they would have been able to forgive you. Perhaps your death was...” 

“Jaina,” Sylvanas interrupted firmly yet softly, “we’ve been over this. Had I stayed alive, peace on Azeroth would have been impossible to achieve. You can’t truly think they would have believed that I had changed, or that that change was permanent. And even if someone had believed, many wouldn’t have been able to forgive me nonetheless. Take Greymane, for example. I killed his son – that's not something one can just forget.” 

Jaina sighed in defeat. She knew that was true, but still, she wished there was a way things could have been resolved without anyone dying. 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Sylvanas’ voice was, at the same time, both amused and agitated. “There is a way. My way.” 

“Stop reading my mind,” Jaina commanded. 

“Then start talking to me.” She sighed, suddenly sounding immensely tired, “You want me back, I have a way for you to get me back. However, you want the world to think I’m dead. And that’s fine with me, we don’t have to tell anyone that you brought me back to life. So... what is the problem here?” 

“I...” She was afraid to say it out loud. Jaina enjoyed seeing Sylvanas again, even if it was only in her lucid dreams. She didn’t want to cling onto the false hope that, some day, she would get to see her beloved again in the flesh. Hope was a painful thing, Jaina knew that all too well. Yet still, at the same time, she didn’t want that hope crushed. Then she would have to admit that Sylvanas’ bright and loving soul was truly gone. 

“I can’t,” Jaina whispered as she sank to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. Sylvanas crouched down next to her, almost patted her on the back but stopped at the last second. 

“Then tell me about the rest of the meeting,” the banshee urged. 

She didn’t know if she did it because she wanted Sylvanas to know all or because she merely needed a distraction for her unsettled mind, but Jaina took a bit more relaxed pose and told the ghost in front of her everything. She spoke for the rest of the night, only occasionally getting interrupted by one question or another, which she always answered gladly. Jaina told her about Baine’s plans to make the Horde whole again, and ally with the Alliance against their greatest enemy – the sickness that was killing their planet. Jaina spoke about Anduin’s cautious yet accepting attitude, and mentioned how relieved she was to see that the young king hadn’t completely given up on achieving peace. Jaina spoke long about the strange relationship that had formed between herself and no other than Nathanos Blightcaller on that day – even though Jaina didn’t fully trust the man, nor had she forgiven all his actions nor words, they had strangely agreed on pretty much everything discussed at the meeting. Jaina wasn’t sure what that meant, what that said about her, but she was afraid to find out, as she admitted to Sylvanas. The banshee merely laughed amusedly, and Jaina wished she could’ve given the obnoxious elf an affectionate punch like she had used to do. 

* * *

“I know you long to ask me something, Jaina. Please, just say it.” 

After their last rendezvous, Jaina had thought about her question and whether she could actually ask it for a long while. Now, she took a deep breath whilst her beloved’s image waited patiently, sitting on a fallen tree trunk next to the mage. 

“How can I believe you are real?” Jaina asked. She was desperate to hear something from the illusion of her beloved that would confirm she could truly be saved. But the image couldn’t offer her that. She knew it. Yet, she couldn’t just leave that question that had plagued her mind since the moment she had first spoken with Sylvanas in her dreams unspoken. 

Sylvanas answered as softly as always when Jaina was distressed: “The same way you believe in anything else, Jaina. I know you believe Azeroth can still be saved, that the new Warchief of the Horde won’t repeat my mistakes. You have no actual insurance of those things either – yet you hope, and believe in the best of everyone. That’s how you have always survived. And now, I need you to believe in me, in us.” 

Her words made sense. So why couldn’t she believe them? 

Jaina sat still for a long time, processing the words of Sylvanas’ image as well as her own emotions. Eventually, she realized what troubled her. 

“I hope that Azeroth has a bright future ahead because the wellbeing and the lives of so many are depending on that future. I believe, because I need to believe. You, being in the Shadowlands, from where I could bring you back... That would only benefit me.” 

“You still think you can’t afford to be selfish after all these years?” Sylvanas’ voice was suddenly harsh. “Jaina, think about all you have given to this world. Don’t you think it’s time it gave something back to you?” 

“I don’t know, I...” Jaina didn’t know what to say. 

“Stop thinking,” Sylvanas’ voice was gentler again, almost soothing. “For once in your life, ignore that smart brain of yours and do what you truly want to do.” 

Jaina was unconvinced, but nevertheless she nodded slowly, hesitantly. 

“Good. Now answer to one question honestly: Do you want a life with me, or do you want to continue to serve Azeroth instead? That’s the choice you have to make.” 

“I...” 

“Say it.” 

When Jaina looked at Sylvanas’ eyes, filled with life, there was no question of what her answer would be. All doubt she might have had was gone in an instant. 

“I choose us.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina begins her journey to the Shadowlands.

* * *

Jaina stared at the frozen sky as she flew closer and closer to the continent of Northrend on her small boat. The harsh wind blew at her face, almost numbing her soft skin. The conversation she had had with Sylvanas the night before was still ringing in her ears. 

“I choose us. Tell me, how can I find you?” 

“Go to Northrend.” 

“Northrend? The Shadowlands are there?” 

Sylvanas had laughed at Jaina, amused at the foolishness of the question. 

“Not quite. The entrance, however, is accessible only from there if I understand this correctly. You see, there’s a huge citadel here in Shadowlands. Strangely familiar to...” 

“Icecrown Citadel. I have to go there, really? Are you sure there’s no easier way in?” 

“Jaina, believe me, this is the way you’ll get me back.” 

“All right... I just hope this isn’t my subconsciousness’ way of getting me killed.” 

Jaina was still doubtful, but she couldn’t stop hoping now that the spark had been ignited. And besides, she could probably deal with Bolvar and his army of the undead. Probably. 

The Citadel was already in her view, rising above even the tallest mountains of Icecrown. Jaina was deeply afraid of what she had signed herself into, and what she would have to do in order to open a gateway to the Shadowlands. Sylvanas had given her vague instructions, and Jaina wasn’t sure if she understood those correctly. She wasn’t sure if she could go through with them, either. 

“You,” Sylvanas’ voice had said, “must destroy that which keeps the barrier between the CItadels’ up. A relic, I believe. Something made to keeps our realms apart.” 

She couldn’t mean what Jaina thought she meant. The Lich King’s helmet wasn’t something one could merely destroy. 

But it was a powerful relic to be sure, and the only powerful one that was in Icecrown CItadel as far as Jaina knew. Frostmourne was already shattered into pieces, so what else could it mean? 

The more Jaina thought about it, the more she believed she was right. The helmet was the instrument through which the Lich King was able to control the undead. A relic of death inside the world of the living, at the place where Azeroth connects to the Shadowlands. 

With newfound determination, Jaina looked up and whispered into the frozen air: 

“I’m coming, Sylvanas.” 

* * *

Sylvanas finally allowed herself to smile as she felt her beloved’s determination. She leaned against a tree and looked up to the jet-black sky through the leaves. Soon, the skies would open up and end her imprisonment. 

“Can you feel that?” Sylvanas turned her head to look into the eyes of a raven that rested on a branch, staring curiously at the banshee. “She is on her way.” 

The raven tilted its head and squawked, clearly not understanding. Sylvanas sighed. 

“I almost feel sorry for all these people stuck in here, unable to find a way out.” Contrary to her words, Sylvanas still looked pleased. Her smile never faltered. “Trust me, little bird. If I could help everyone in here, I would. But I have to put my future with my beloved snowflake first.” 

The raven cawed and stretched its wings before jumping off the branch it had previously been perched upon. Sylvanas watched with mild curiosity as it flew off into the darkness. 

“Go ahead, leave,” she whispered in a sweet voice. “I won’t have to be alone for long, anyways. At least I know Jaina won’t leave me, not anymore.” 

* * *

As Jaina raced through Northrend’s sky on her boat, kept in the air solely by her magic, a humming sound interrupted her thoughts. The sound emanated from her bag, and Jaina reached for it. She pulled out a beautifully ornated hand mirror. 

“Show yourself,” she spoke to it. An image of a young human appeared. 

“Aunt Jaina,” the King of Stormwind spoke, his voice kind, although he frowned almost immediately. “Where on Azeroth are you?” 

“Anduin! I was just...” Jaina tried and failed to come up with a convincing lie. “I just needed some time alone. You know, to calm down I suppose,” she explained instead. 

Anduin looked past Jaina. “Are you in Northrend?” 

Jaina shrugged, lacking a good answer. Anduin smiled in comfort. 

“I didn’t realize that the past few days were so exhausting for you.” 

“They were,” Jaina answered, at least speaking honestly this time. “And I figured it would do good to take some distance from... well, everything really.” 

The young king, his expression filled with compassion, nodded. Jaina regretted not being entirely honest with his “nephew”. 

“There’s also something else,” the mage blurted out impulsively, unable to look Anduin in the eyes while deceiving him so blatantly. 

Anduin’s eyebrows rose in an unspoken question. And Jaina spoke. 

She told Anduin about everything, blatantly and honestly. She began with her private "political" meetings with the banshee, which had slowly developed into something neither of them had expected. She told about her feelings for the banshee, but above all, she spoke of the goodness she had seen in Sylvanas’ soul. She told about that, and of how deeply she regretted that she had snuffed it out. Anduin merely listened the mage, too stunned to speak. 

Once Jaina had finished talking, she slowly lifted her head to look at the young king. She hadn’t even realized she had averted her eyes in fear of Anduin’s reaction. 

“So...” 

“So...” Anduin’s reply came out slowly, as if he was still considering how to react. “I don’t blame you for anything, Jaina.” 

Jaina sighed in relief and smiled as some of the tension in her body melted away. 

“We don’t get to choose who we fall in love with.” A hint of familiar sorrow darkened the king’s face for a moment, and Jaina wondered yet again how much the young man had really been through. 

Anduin continued speaking with a smile that felt just a little bit forced. 

“Although there was never any love lost between the me and the Banshee Queen, I am truly sorry about your loss.” 

Now it was Jaina’s turn to smile, genuinely. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, Anduin. I don’t think I have lost Syl just yet.” 

Anduin stared at Jaina like she was possessed by a dreadlord. 

“No, don’t give me that look,” she pleaded. “Just hear me our first!” 

Anduin merely nodded. 

“I’ve seen Sylvanas after her death – in my dreams – almost every night now. And it’s not just my imagination, Anduin. Sylvanas is really contacting me from the Shadowlands!” 

“Jaina... You do know that the Shadowlands are just a myth, right? Those are just lucid dreams that you are experiencing.” 

“No,” Jaina insisted, her eyes now wide open and the smile on her face growing into a grin. “It’s real, all of it, and Sylvanas is there. I can get her back!” 

“That is not possible, Jaina. You have to believe me, just think about this rationally. Sylvanas is gone for good, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

The world around Jaina slowed down as Anduin’s words hit her. He couldn’t be right, could he? The smile vanished from the mage’s face. Mere moments ago, hadn’t she agreed with Anduin? 

A sudden wave of anger washed over her. 

“I thought you, if anyone, would understand the meaning of hope.” 

“Jaina, I – “ 

“I was wrong about you, and I shouldn’t have confided in you. You don’t believe me. Why would you?” 

“Just let me – “ 

“No one,” Jain’s voice rose, “is ever truly gone, Anduin, not as long as you still have hope! You should know that by now. But no matter... I’m going to do this with or without your approval.” 

“I... Do what, exactly?” 

Instead of explaining, Jaina made a sweeping motion with her hand. Her boat began moving again, swifter this time, forcing the mage to hold on with her free hand so she wouldn’t fall off. 

“Jaina, answer me!” The mage heard desperation in Anduin's voice. “What on Azeroth are you planning?” 

For the faintest moment, Jaina considered explaining, or saying something at least. But in the end, that would be meaningless. 

“Goodbye, Anduin.” 

Jaina took one last look at the mirror, and her dear friend, before she hurled the object down to the frozen sea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lack of comments saddens me. Please let me know if you like where this story is going, or if you want to criticize something!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina pushes forwards into Icecrown to find a way to save her beloved. Meanwhile, Anduin Wrynn panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new, long chapter? So soon? What can I say?  
> I'm awesome.  
> Enjoy!  
>  **TW: From this chapter onward, there's a good chance this story will contain not-so-graphic violence and/or death.**

* * *

The air above Crystalsong Forest was freezing, but Jaina wasn't bothered by it. To the mage, it felt familiar... comforting, even. It almost eased the sorrow in her heart. Jaina hovered over where the magical city of Dalaran had once been located, high above even the tallest crystal trees.

In that city, Jaina had studied to become the mage she now was. To her, it felt like that had been a lifetime ago. Although the city held many joyous memories, it also reminded Jaina of all she had lost. 

Jaina pushed the memories, and those people - her former mentor Antonidas, her friend Rhonin, her apprentice Kinndy, and so many more - out of her mind. It was bad enough she had to return to Icecrown. She couldn't afford to lose her focus because of her memories, especially those of a man she had once loved. Not when she had another lover to worry about. 

Taking a deep breath while glancing down on the forest one last time, Jaina ordered her mind to calm down. Then, after it refused to obey, she turned her boat towards the citadel behind the dark, intimidating mountains of Icecrown.

* * *

Seros could never comprehend why his master kept sending him, and the other death knights, patrolling around the citadel. No one, discounting a few useless adventurers, had dared to even approach the place since the previous Lich King's fall, and all intruders they had dealt with had attempted, and failed, to come through the front door. 

It wasn't that Seros minded serving the Lich King, no, that was his one true purpose, and he enjoyed it greatly. But he hated the feeling of uselessness. Seros couldn't believe that anyone would actually invade the citadel, or try to "sneak in", from the air. 

Which is why the death knight almost fell off his drake when he saw a small, flying rowboat approaching him directly. 

"Stop!" Seros commanded his drake with a sharp yell. "Get us closer to that boat."

As they approached the airborne vehicle, Seros spotted a small, lone human standing in it. The boat came to a halt just before crashing into the drake.

"Turn back, human!" Seros commanded and hoped the invader could hear him over the howling wind, and that she would obey.

"I have come here in peace," she answered with a much quieter, fragile voice, yet Seros had no trouble hearing her. Had the situation been less stressful for the death knight, he would have paused to wonder about that.

"I don't care," Seros decided to answer, hoping the human would finally respect his authority. "Leave now, or I will have no choice but to remove you by force." 

Seros' quick estimation of the situation was grim. The woman seemed powerful, and the death knight doubted he and his drake stood a chance against her. Judging by the way the human smiled, she knew that as well. 

"I need to talk with the Lich King." Her voice, surprisingly, held kindness and patience, and Seros couldn't sense a hint of threat. "Could you just fly to Bolvar and tell him Jaina is here to see him?"

Seros instantly recognized her name, and he froze in shock. Jaina's smile grew wider.

"Please? I promise I'll wait right here."

Seros pretended to consider her suggestion for a moment, when in reality, he knew he only had one choice.

"Very well, I'll tell the master you are here. Do not move an inch!"

Jaina nodded and sat down in her boat, that damned smile still plastered on her face. 

Seros had barely turned his drake around when something sharp and _cold_ pierced his throat. Before the death knight could retaliate, four other spikes of ice shot through his armor, skin and flesh. All his attempts to grab his sword, hold onto his drake, or even move a muscle failed, and Seros fell, plummeting to his death.

* * *

Jaina hopped off her boat and onto the frozen platform with ease. Before she could utter a word or even make eye contact with Bolvar, who was sitting atop his throne, three guards charged at Jaina. Two of them she dispatched before they could even get close, throwing one off the platform with a blast of magic and setting the other on fire.

The third guard let out a shriek when she charged at the mage and slashed with her sword. Jaina parried the blow effortlessly with her staff. She locked eyes with the elven knight and smirked at her with unusual cruelty in her expression, before blasting her with a lethal amount of arcane energy.

"You really should get less incompetent guards," Jaina derided Bolvar, who got up and approached her.

"Lady Proudmoore. What is the meaning of this... intrusion?"

"I need your "crown", Lich King. Hand it over. Now."

Bolvar tilted his head. "You know I can't do that, Jaina."

"Figured. But I really need to destroy it to gain access to the Shadowlands, and since you can't merely hand it to me, I guess I have to destroy you with it."

Jaina's eyes pulsed with magic, and she hold tightly onto her staff, which was quickly enveloped by an ominous, icy glow.

"Have you finally gone mad?" Bolvar growled. Then, he visibly calmed. Jaina waited patiently before dealing the first blow.

"Do you know," Bolvar asked slowly, as if talking to a child, "what happens if you destroy the helmet?" The Lich King's tone annoyed Jaina immensely.

"Yes," she answered sharply, her left eye twitching. "When I do that, I get my beloved back. I get to be happy. And I finally get to have the life that I have more than earned!"

Unbeknown to her, Jaina had raised her free hand, and her whole body pulsed with uncontrolled arcane energy. She was all too ready to unleash it upon the one that stood between her and Sylvanas.

Bolvar's next words stopped Jaina from doing that, and she froze.

"So you would destroy all of Azeroth just to save one person?" 

* * *

Back in Stormwind, inside his personal quarters, the young king paced around. Anduin had been a hot mess since he had last spoken with her auntie Jaina - 3 hours and 26 minutes had passed since then - and frankly, he had no idea what to do.

Sure, there was a chance that Jaina wasn't actually doing anything dangerous, but whether she actually had a way to enter the Shadowlands or not, she was most likely going to do something risky. If she hadn't already, Anduin realized grimly.

A firm knock on his door distracted the king for a moment from his distraught. He cleared his throat, ran a hand through the mess that was his once gorgeous blond hair, and spoke:

"Come in."

The door was opened by King Greymane, and Anduin sighed in relief. At least Genn wouldn't mind if he looked like a mess.

"Anduin?" he asked with concern in his voice. "You look like shit."

Okay, maybe Anduin had been wrong. But surely, the worgen king would be understanding if Anduin explained everything to him. Right?

So he did just that. And Genn proved to be all but understanding.

"What!?" he bellowed, making the young king wince. "Are you serious?"

"Yes..?"

"Jaina had an affair with that... monster!?"

"Yes..."

"How am I only hearing about this now?"

Anduin let out another sigh, and he forced himself to answer reasonably.

"I only learned about this a few hours ago, and since the Banshee Queen is dead, my concern was on Jaina. I worry she might get herself in danger."

Genn slumped down on Anduin's couch and remained silent for a moment, most likely trying to process everything he had just learned. 

"She's trying to open a path to Shadowlands?" he eventually asked.

"Sounded like it. But that place is just a myth... Right?"

Genn shrugged. "Who knows? It could just as well exist. Wouldn't be the weirdest thing this world has seen."

Anduin couldn't help but to agree with Genn. He sat down next to the worgen, leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what the best course of action here was. Anduin was a king, damn it, he should know what to do!

"If Jaina thinks she can save that monster she claims to love," Genn growled, "and if she's convinced that she's in the Shadowlands, of course she's going there. That's what she does. Risks herself for others."

"No, I don't think that's the case this time... It sounded like Jaina was willing to risk everything for herself. I think she just wants to be happy, for once."

Now, it was Genn's turn to sigh. "She should be happy. But chasing that banshee to the afterlife is just going to get her hurt. We should send a squad to bring her back... Where did you say she was?"

"I didn't. But we are not, under any circumstance, bringing her back or stopping her by force! This is Jaina's choice, we can only support her and advice her in this, if she accepts our help to begin with." There, Anduin had made his choice. Genn looked visibly upset, but he didn't say anything to question the High King's decision. 

"Wait..." Anduin spoke after a minute or so. "It looked like Jaina was in Northrend... If she's trying to get to the Shadowlands, if they even exist - "

"You really wouldn't think that she would ask his help?" Genn questioned, but the frown on his face told that he believed it to be a possibility.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Can we at least send someone to inquire that? Perhaps he knows more about the Shadowlands as well."

"It would be risky. But some of our death knights did work with him during the Legion's last invasion. I will send a message to the Deathlord and ask if he's willing to do help us with this."

Despite their worries, Genn smiled at the younger king. "Thank you. if you say we're not stopping Jaina, I won't defy your orders. I just want to know she's safe.

"As do I. And it's me who should thank you for your help. I couldn't have dealt with all this stress alone, Genn. You're a true friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a story where Anduin is happy but I just enjoy making him suffer too much :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina must put her own life at risk if she wants to enter the Shadowlands and save Sylvanas. But is the banshee worth it?  
> Yes. Yes she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to finish this before the Shadowlands is released. You guys can probably expect updates every other day from now onm.

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean?” 

Bolvar stepped closer to the overwrought mage, who continued in an enraged voice. 

“I would never destroy this planet. _E_ _v_ _er_ _ything_ I have done has been to protect Azeroth!” 

“Then,” Bolvar stopped in front of the mage, almost close enough to touch her, “you truly have no idea what your actions would cause, should you succeed in destroying the helmet.” 

“I - I was informed that it would open a portal to the Shadowlands. Have I been lied to?” she asked with a frown, sounding more distraught than angry this time.” 

“No, you were told the truth, although only a selected part of it. Your informant managed to leave out a crucial fact. Once my helmet is destroyed, the veil between this world and the Shadowlands is gone, for good.” 

Jaina stared at Bolvar, her mouth hanging open, trying to process what she had just learned. 

“Ask yourself, Jaina, whether you really want to tear down that which keeps the other side’s horrors from wreaking havoc on this world or not. Because if you do that, the world as we know it will come to an end.” 

“No,” Jaina whispered. “No, that – “ She paused to take in a deep breath. “It can’t be true. I... is she really out of my reach then? After I got this far?” Her quiet voice shook. Then, Jaina’s feet couldn’t carry the weight of her pain anymore, and she fell to her knees. 

“I should never have allowed myself to hope that there was a bright future for both me and Azeroth.” 

“Hope is a dangerous thing.” Was it just her imagination, or was the Lich King’s voice softer than before, Jaina wondered. “You have lost more than you can bare to lose, haven’t you?” 

“Azeroth took everything from me!” she snapped. Then, barely whispering, she continued. “Am I truly too weak to take everything from her, to save the one I love more than myself?” 

“That, Jaina, is no weakness. You are both stronger and kinder than anyone else I have met.” 

Jaina looked up to Bolvar, who offered her his hand. 

“Which is why I will help you get your beloved back.” 

Without taking his hand, Jaina got up, shakily but nevertheless she managed to stand. “I don’t want to destroy Azeroth, even if my love would do that for me.” She sniffed. 

“Mayhap there is another way.” 

“But... you just said – “ 

“That destroying the helmet will destroy the planet. Yes. But we don’t have to do just that.” 

Bolvar lifted one hand and dark energy swirled around it. Jaina took a step back and, although she wasn’t hoping for a fight anymore, she got ready to defend herself. 

She didn’t have to. Instead of attacking the mage, Bolvar shot a bolt of magic into the air. Jaina watched, still cautious but not afraid anymore, as the bolt flew high up. Then it crashed into something invisible. Jaina let out a gasp of horror when it looked like the sky itself was breaking. First, only one black crack appeared, but soon after, it collapsed into a hole. 

“There is your way into the Shadowlands,” Bolvar explained with a steady voice void of all emotions. “I can ensure it stays open while preventing anything from crossing to this side. However, you might want to hurry. I can only guard the breach for so long. After three hours, I will close it, whether you have made it back or not.” 

Jaina breathed in deeply. “I understand. Thank you.” 

“I have only one more rule. You are only allowed to bring one soul back. Should you attempt anything else, I will make sure no one returns, not even you.” 

Jaina nodded. “Sounds fair enough.” Despite the rising fear of crossing into the land of the dead, Jaina forced herself to straighten up and smile. 

“I will return in time with my beloved. Thank you, Bolvar.” 

“She is in a a place called Revendreth. That’s all the the knowledge I have to offer you.” 

“You have helped more than needed, especially after I killed your guards and threatened to kill you...” Jaina’s eyes were filled with regret. Bolvar merely smiled at her genuinely. 

“Good luck, Lady Proudmoore.” 

* * *

A grin played on the banshee’s lips as she looked up. She had been expecting the darkened sky to split open at any moment. However, only one crack of white was visible on the otherwise pristine dome that had kept her imprisoned. And as she stared at it, the crack opened into a hole.

Everything was okay now. Her savior was coming, Sylvanas was sure of that. Soon, Jaina would fly down and sweep Sylvanas away, freeing her from her torment. 

Sylvanas considered getting closer to the breach but quickly turned that idea down. She knew how dangerous it would be, especially with the venthyr searching for her. Surely Jaina could make it to her and back to Azeroth with no problems, since she had already made it this far. There was no reason for Sylvanas to risk anything. 

She could wait a little longer.

* * *

Genn Greymane was pacing around his rooms, fuming. Just mere moments ago he had learned that there might be a way for the Banshee Queen to come back to life, and the High King had prevented him from doing anything about it! And worst of all, the monster was manipulating his _f_ _riend_ somehow from beyond the grave. 

The Gilnean king groaned in agitation. He refused to believe that Jaina out of all people had seriously fallen in love with the heartless undead. No, there had to be something else to it. Maybe, Genn thought, Sylvanas was using Jaina just for this very purpose, with some sort of charming spell or potion. Had the banshee known she was going to be killed? He shook his head absent-mindedly, deep in that thought. It was a possibility. 

Either way, someone had to ensure she remained dead, and someone had to protect Jaina. 

The Deathlord, Genn realized. If he could get a hold of him (or her? they?) before Anduin could, Genn could ensure that he got all information about what was going on before anyone else. Then, he could plan his next move, behind Anduin's back.

Betraying the young king's trust had never been Genn's intention, but making sure Sylvanas wouldn't return to Azeroth was more important. He was prepared to use whatever means necessary to do just that. 

* * *

Once Jaina flew through the crack, gravity turned around. Jaina’s pouch fell off the boat and the mage barely managed to hold on with only one hand, whilst the other was busy clutching her staff. 

With great effort, she managed to flip the boat around without falling off. Once safely seated again, she made a quick estimation of her situation. Jaina had no idea where Sylvanas was, all potions and elixirs she had packed had fallen off with her purse, and she had less than three hours to get back to Azeroth. 

Not knowing where else to start, Jaina began casting a locating spell to help her find Sylvanas. Halfway through she was interrupted by a scream. 

Jaina’s head snapped to the direction of the sound. Four figures, fully armored, were approaching Jaina on giant, red bats. The mage prepared herself for combat – she doubted she could talk her way out of every situation. 

Confirming Jaina’s worries, the soldier leading the patrol yelled at Jaina through the wind. 

“Trespasser! Drop your weapon and surrender immediately, or suffer the consequences of resisting my command.” 

“Look,” Jaina still decided to reason. “I’m here just to get one thing, and then I’ll leave. Okay?” 

Another soldier turned to whisper something to who Jaina assumed was their leader. He listened, and then turned back to Jaina. 

“You’re not dead. How interesting... Oh well, no matter. Nothing leaves the Shadowlands. Not you, and certainly not your... thing.” 

Even from afar, Jaina could feel the dark energy surrounding the four knights. The mage had no idea how powerful these beings were, so she was unable to even guess whether she could win a fight against them or not. Jaina couldn’t afford to take the risk. 

So she fled. Just before turning her boat around, Jaina hurled an enormous ball of fire towards her new enemies. 

She didn’t dare to look back to see if she had done any damage, nor did she dare to celebrate the fact that her magic worked normally in the afterlife as well. 

Steering her boat lower, Jaina flew towards a dark, ominous forest that seemed... well, as dead as everything around her, really. Still, Jaina decided that it was a better option than staying still and waiting to be captured and/or killed. 

When Jaina was halfway down, just above the edge of the forest, something hit the boat hard. Jaina hold on to the vehicle so firmly that her knuckled began to turn white. Now that she knew her pursuers couldn’t be far behind, Jaina had to make a risky decision. With one last deep breath, Jaina lifted the spell that held her boat airborne. 

Jaina was falling through the air with her vehicle but she kept a cool head. Focusing completely on the ever closer treetops, she braced herself. 

And she jumped off the boat just before it hit the trees. 

Jaina quickly surrounded herself entirely with an arcane shield, and because of that, she managed to avoid getting injured by the sharp, dead branches or tree trunks. But her fall was far from soft. She crashed to the ground, luckily still enveloped by her shield. The rough hit threw her right back into air, about ten feet off the ground. Jaina’s shield vanished after having suffered too much damage. Once the mage began to fall again, her body twisted backwards involuntarily, and she crashed on her back. 

_I should have slowed my fall,_ she thought and grunted in pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to mention now that I don’t know that much about the Venthyr nor the Shadowlands since I haven’t gotten the privilege to play the expansion yet. All my knowledge is based on the Covenant cinematics (which were so awesome) and a few quick Google searches. So there’s a good chance some stuff in the following (and even this) chapters may be inaccurate. I have also made some differences knowingly for the sake of this story (you'll see that later). 
> 
> Hopefully this won’t bother your reading experience too much, and do let me know if I manage to make a horrible mistake!  
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas need to find each other before it's too late.

* * *

Although Sylvanas did not suffer from the cold, a chill ran though her dead body. She had just witnessed her beloved fall from the sky after being hit by a venthyr sorcerer. 

She couldn’t see what had happened to Jaina, but naturally, Sylvanas feared the worst. Nevertheless, she refused to merely give up when she was so close. After making sure the venthyr weren’t following Jaina into the forest, Sylvanas ran towards the place where Jaina had fallen. 

* * *

Jaina rested a moment before she cautiously sat up. Despite the fact that her entire body still ached from the rough fall, she knew she would have to find Sylvanas. She had already wasted too much time. 

Jaina cast the locating spell that she had attempted earlier with success this time. She could now sense her beloved banshee, not too far away. Despite all hardships Jaina had endured, she beamed. She was so close to happiness now, closer that she had been in ages. 

After checking one more time that her spell was working as intended and she had the right direction, Jaina took off. She ran through the woods without bothering to figure out if she could teleport in the Shadowlands or not. Sylvanas’ exact location was still unknown to her, and she knew she’d had to save her mana in case she would face yet another enemy. She had lost all her mana potions and drinks, after all. 

But Jaina wasn’t worried in the slightest. She could feel her love closer and closer with every step she took. That was all that mattered. It was only a matter of time when they would meet again, this time in the flesh, and with her help, Jaina knew she could survive anything the afterlife had to offer. 

For about fifteen minutes, everything went smoothly. Sure, Jaina encountered some hostile wildlife, but nothing that a blast of fire couldn’t kill or scare off. 

But alas, luck was never on Jaina’s side for long. 

Jaina ran out of the dark forest into a small clearing. It was there she stopped moving. There was a sense of familiarity in the air. 

For a moment she though she had found Sylvanas, but the feeling was different from the banshee’s pull and she could still sense her further away. 

Jaina gripped her staff a little harder and opened her mouth. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” she commanded. Her voice quivered only in the slightest. She wasn’t especially frightened, but the presence had a sense of power that had her on her toes. 

“Jaina?” an all-too-familiar voice whispered. The mage turned around slowly, now even more prepared for a battle. She felt a sharp pain in her heart when she saw the face she knew well. 

“What,” Jaina kept her tone cold and void of emotions, no matter how much it pained her, “are you doing here?” 

* * *

_She can’t be dead she can’t be dead she can’t be dead no no no!_

Sylvanas’ brain was a panicking mess compared to her usual, calm and collected thinking. She had scrambled through the woods towards the place where Jaina had fallen for what felt like ages, but she hadn’t found the mage yet. Shouldn’t she have done that by now if Jaina was alive and on the move? Had the mage really died when she fell? Or was she lying somewhere, badly injured and barely alive? What even happened to those who died in the realm of death itself!? 

Sylvanas stopped her running and tired to force her mind to calm down. She could still find Jaina and get out of her prison. She just needed to focus and have a little hope. 

“Maybe Jaina just fell further away than I estimated,” Sylvanas spoke out loud to convince herself. “Or maybe she’s staying still so that I can find her more easily, so that we won’t just run past each other.” She nodded to herself. That sounded rational. More plausible than Jaina being so badly injured that she was wandering aimlessly around the huge forest while bleeding to death. 

Sylvanas, now only slightly calmer than before, continued making her way through the forest. She didn’t get far before a familiar voice made her stop. 

“Who’s there?” Sylvanas heard her beloved yell somewhere to her left. 

“Show yourself!” 

Jaina had sensed her presence, Sylvanas thought, warmth filling her dead body. And most importantly, she sounded alive and well. Sylvanas smiled for a split second before she heard a second voice. 

“Jaina?” 

That voice... It was the same that had haunted the banshee’s every nightmare for so many years. She shook her head. That wasn’t possible. He was rotting away in the Maw, Sylvanas knew it. It couldn’t be him! 

She stepped closer to the voice hesitantly, praying that she was wrong. Through the trees Sylvanas saw a clearing where too figures stood, facing each other about a dozen feet apart. No, Sylvanas hadn’t needed any confirmation of who the voice belonged to, but seeing the man with her own eyes proved to Sylvanas that what she feared most was really happening. 

In the clearing, across from Jaina, stood Arthas Menethil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, how did Arthas escape the Maw? And what does he want with Jaina? What will our dear banshee do?  
> So many questions!
> 
> Apologies for the short chapter, I can assure the next one will be longer :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina has to face her former beloved before she can save her current one.

* * *

“Jaina.” Arthas’ voice held an unnatural, soft tone. He sounded once again like the prince Jaina had fallen in love with. 

But that had been a lifetime ago. She had moved on. 

“Were you following me?” Jaina asked with a voice that was void of kindness. 

“I wasn’t. I merely sensed something familiar, and I needed to know if it truly was you.” 

“So you were following me,” Jaina accused. Arthas sighed. 

“Alright, maybe. But I have no intentions to harm you, Jaina.” 

As if to prove his point, Arthas unsheathed his weapon, a sword that was strikingly similar to the nefarious blade Frostmourne that he had once carried. He threw it to the ground between them. 

“Well, not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, but you couldn’t have harmed me either way.” 

“I know,” Arthas admitted. Jaina narrowed her eyes. 

“Really? Well then, that makes the gesture useless.” Jaina’s jaw tightened. For so long she had wished she could say a proper goodbye to Arthas, but now that the former prince was standing in front of her, she could only remember all that the death knight had done. 

“If you don’t mind, I am in a hurry.” 

“Jaina, please.” The pleading tone in Arthas’ voice stopped Jaina from turning around and leaving. 

“I need to talk with you for a minute. It's important.” 

Jaina could feel the banshee so close to her now. She had over two hours to get her and find a way back to Azeroth. Although she could only feel hostility and anger towards Arthas, Jaina knew she might not get another chance to talk to him. Once, they had been in love. She could spare a moment for him. 

“One. Minute,” she grunted through gritted teeth. 

* * *

Rage boiled in Sylvanas’ every vein. She let out a quiet snarl as she clenched her fists. The banshee was more than ready to charge at her murderer and tormentor. The only thing holding her back was Jaina’s presence. She had once loved Arthas, after all. 

Still, how dare that monster talk to Jaina, Sylvanas thought with burning hatred. He had lost all right to do so when he gave away his soul. He should be suffering inside the Maw like the Jailer had told Sylvanas! 

But then again, the Jailer had proven himself to be a useless betrayer. All this time that Sylvanas had spend in Revendreth, trapped and being punished, he hadn’t even made an appearance despite the fact that they had once shared a common goal. That bastard had to know Sylvanas was here, he just didn’t care. Sylvanas had served her purpose, and had nothing more to offer to the Jailer. She wouldn’t be surprised if he had released Arthas on purpose so that he could torment the banshee once again. 

Sylvanas turned her attention back to the former Lich King. She had to know whether her theory was correct or Arthas had succeeded in eluding the Jailer somehow.

Apparently, while deep in her spiteful thoughts, she had missed something important Arthas had said. Jaina was waving her hands around frantically. 

“Like I would need your help,” Sylvanas heard her snap. “I got this far on my own, I’ll get back out without you.” Sylvanas smirked. At least the mage wasn’t completely dumb. She chose to remember Arthas for what he really was: A monster. 

“I know, but you’re in more danger than you know," Arthas spoke, and he sighed. Then, slowly, Arthas lifted a hand. After getting a cautious yet approving look from Jaina, he cast a spell. Sylvanas wondered why Jaina didn’t stop him. 

Then Jaina spoke, but Sylvanas could only see her lips moving. She didn’t hear a thing. 

* * *

"A protective barrier?" Jaina asked. "Is that really necessary?" 

Arthas nodded. "I don't want anyone hearing what I have to say to you, or attacking us." Jaina's eyes widened. 

"You really do know something. Spit it out." 

"I was trapped in a place called Maw," Arthas began. "It's... well, to be brief, that's where the worst people end up in." Jaina frowned. 

"Is is..." she began cautiously, then stopped to consider her wording. 

"Yes," Arthas said, guessing what she was thinking. "It's a place where horrible beings are tortured for an eternity." 

"You got out." 

"I was released from there. Temporarily." 

Jaina's eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't figure out why, but luckily, she didn't have to. Arthas offered her an explanation. 

"There is this... being. He is in charge of Maw. The Jailer. He released me one on condition." Arthas took a deep breath. Jaina stared into his green eyes, trying to see where the conversation was going. 

"The Jailer wanted me to kill you. I have no idea why, but he told me you had arrived here. Please don't give me that look," he added hastily when Jaina's eyes turned cold again. "I only told him I'd do it so that I could warn you. He send five other men for you as well with the promise that whoever took you down would be released from the Maw. I already took care of two, but I needed to warn you. That's why I approached when I sensed a powerful mage." 

Jaina had taken a step back while Arthas had spoken. She wasn't quite convinced that he wouldn't try to kill her just yet. But then again, he really did seem genuine. 

"You would suffer for an eternity just so I could go back to being alive on Azeroth?" 

"Despite everything that happened, my love for you was once real. And I still care about you. Sure, getting out of eternal torment would be great, but I won't sacrifice you for that. Besides, the Jailer probably wants you for himself if he's willing to let me go. That is not something I would wish upon anyone." 

Jaina relaxed in the slightest. Arthas noticed that and smiled. 

"Well, thank you, I guess." Then, Jaina came to a realization. Once she had let her emotional barrier down, she found that she still cared about Arthas and what would happen to him, despite all the things he had once done. 

"But if I leave now, you'll - " 

"I'll stay here and take care of those who would do you harm."

"That's not what I was about to say."

“I know... But please, don’t worry about what happens to me. I have survived this long.” 

Jaina didn't stop to consider her next words. Now that she had gotten her prince back, if only for a moment, she didn't want to lose him again.

“You don’t have to stay here and suffer. You could come back to Azeroth with me. You could start over.” Arthas gave her a dubious look. 

“Really?” 

“Well, technically I was told I could bring back one soul.” 

“You already had someone in mind. Someone other than me. That’s why you came here, isn't it?” 

“Look, I can’t just leave you to suffer.” 

“You also can’t take more than one soul back to the surface.” 

Jaina sighed. “I really wish I didn’t have to choose.” 

Arthas smiled at the mage. “Always so compassionate.” He reached out a hand and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. “You don’t have to choose. You didn’t come here for me, and I am making the choice to stay here. I deserve this.” 

“No one deserves to be tortured for an eternity. Least of all the person who once tried to save his people.” Arthas shrugged. 

“Maybe you're right, but there’s nothing we can do about that.” He placed a finger under Jaina’s chin and gently tilted her head upward. 

“Don’t feel bad for me. You told me you were in a hurry. Go, save whoever it is you wanted to save and forget about me. I'll hold the assassins back.” 

Jaina sniffed, her eyes filled with sorrow, and she hugged her former beloved tightly. 

“I’m sorry that I have to abandon you again,” she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Don’t be. Good luck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate love triangles, so apologies to all who were waiting for some juicy drama. Besides, this is a story of gay love. Arthas can go back into the Maw and suffer for all I care.
> 
> Two more chapters to go, guys! (I might make one more though if I get excited enough to write an epilogue, but technically, two more to go!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, there is nothing more separating Jaina from her beloved. But can they get back to Azeroth on time, or will they be trapped inside the Shadowlands for an eternity?

* * *

Sylvanas could feel her spirit _crack_. There was her beloved, her only salvation. She stood so close, looking as beautiful and alive as always. And she was hugging the man she had once loved oh-so tightly. Sylvanas couldn’t see Jaina’s expression, but she was sure the mage was happy. Happier than she had been with Sylvanas. 

So she turned around and ran. She had already lost her girlfriend as well as her only way out of the Shadowlands, there was nothing else to loose. Sylvanas didn’t watch where she went, she had thrown all caution from her mind. Deep down, she might have hoped that a Venthyr would capture her. At least that way she wouldn’t suffer in solitude. 

But the banshee didn’t get far before her feet betrayed her, and she stopped, then sank to the ground. 

Sylvanas hugged her knees tightly. She didn’t even have energy to cry anymore. She just let the hopelessness wash over her and waited that someone, anyone, would find her and drag her out of the dark.

* * *

When Jaina left Arthas to find her love, she could sense her further away than a moment ago. A spike of fear pierced her mind. Had she been captured? Was it Jaina’s fault, since she had talked with her ex for so long? 

Jaina checked the time. The conversation with Arthas had taken far longer than a minute. She had less than two hours to find Sylvanas and get to the breach. Only now did Jaina realize that she had no way of getting back up. She pushed that worry out of her mind. Tracking Sylvanas took all the energy she had, and once Jaina would find her, they could worry all other problems together. 

Jaina could feel Sylvanas moving constantly, first straight away from her, then to the left, and after that, it seemed like she just wandered or ran around for a few minutes. Then, Sylvanas’ signal was still. 

It took Jaina a while to get to her, but eventually, she found the banshee sitting against a tree. The mage let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, she had feared that something horrible had happened. 

“Sylvanas?” she whispered. Her ears twitched, but other than that, the banshee remained still. 

“Is that really you?” Jaina questioned. She had expected Sylvanas to be a little more excited when they would meet again. Instead, it looked like she was grieving. 

“Sylvanas,” Jaina stepped in front of the undead and crouched, “are you okay?” When she still didn’t answer, Jaina placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Sylvanas lifted her head. 

“I thought you’d be on your way to Azeroth with your boyfriend,” she whispered, her voice full of venom. Jaina blinked at her in confusion before realization hit her. 

“You saw me talking to Arthas?” 

“I saw you,” Sylvanas growled, “ _hugging_ the man who murdered me.” Jaina flinched and pulled her hand back. 

“I’m sorry. I just never got the chance to say goodbye to Arthas. When I talked with him, he was the prince I knew. Not the monster you knew.” 

“So...” Sylvanas looked at Jaina cautiously. “You didn't realize you still love him? You just said goodbye to him?” Jaina’s smile was filled with warmth. 

“Yes.” Jaina didn’t have to tell Sylvanas that she had considered saving Arthas too. That would just hurt her. Or so she told herself when she kept smiling, her expression forced. 

Sylvanas got up from the dead ground and Jaina did the same. She wiped a few moldy leaves from her cloak. 

Then Jaina offered her hand to Sylvanas. Instead of taking it, Sylvanas wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. 

“I missed you,” she whispered. “I missed your smell, your warmth, even your stupid way of being nice to everyone.” 

“I missed you too,” Jaina sighed. “But we have to get going if we want to get out of here. Bolvar only gave me three hours.” 

Sylvanas pulled back abruptly. "You didn't kill the Lich King?"

"He agreed to help me. There was no reason for anyone to die. Well, except a few death knights." Sylvanas rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Only you could convince the king of death to help you with an insane mission."

Jaina shrugged.

"Now, let's get going towards the breach before it closes."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Once they had walked towards the hole in the sky for a while, Jaina did a quick spell to see how much time had passed. 

“We have about an hour.” 

Sylvanas looked high up to the breach. “Uh... How are we going to get there?” 

“I was hoping you’d have something. What, they don’t just hand out flying mounts to everyone in here?” 

“Jaina, this is serious. We have to get out, NOW. Cease your cute, nervous joking and put that pretty brain of yours to work.” 

“Sorry,” Jaina twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers. “Okay... when I came here, some guys tried to take me prisoner.” 

“Yeah, the Venthyr." Sylvanas kicked a small rock out of her way as she took a step forwards. "They kept me imprisoned for a while. That’s the last thing we want right now, we need to get _out_ . Not _in_ to a prison.” 

“I know that!” Jaina hissed. “But they had bats. If we can take one – “ 

“Then we can just fly out!” Sylvanas smiled. “I knew you’d find a way.” 

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Jaina retorted, her soft voice holding a hint of worry. “We still need to steal a bat without getting captured.” 

“Well that’s easy,” the banshee shrugged her shoulders. “They want me. I’ll just jump in front of a patrol and distract them while you take them out. Then I grab the bat, and we’re out.” 

“You think we can find a patrol on time, and that my magic is enough to kill them?” Jaina asked. Her voice was now coated in worry. 

“I know where and when they patrol, that’s how I have managed to elude capture. And they might seem strong, but you are stronger. I know it.” She smiled, and Jaina answered the gesture warmly. 

“Alright,” Jaina said, “let’s get out of here.” 

* * *

Tela flew around the black sky with three of her subordinates, patrolling around the edge of the forest as usual. There was nothing she enjoyed more than that: finding wicked, rebellious souls that had escaped and bringing them back to the King who would ensure they got their rightful punishment. 

She was in luck that night, it seemed. A familiar, elven figure stood close to the forest, and _waved at Tela?_

_Does that idiotic Forsaken want to be captured,_ she thought in confusion. Then Tela shook her head. Many fugitives got tired of their lonely, fear-driven exile. It wasn’t uncommon that they surrendered, but she had thought that the infamous Banshee Queen was stronger than that. 

Oh well. Tela had sworn she’s get the glory of capturing her. Trap or no, this was her chance. 

“Alright everyone, I got prisoner 332-19 in my sight. Follow me and prepare yourselves for a fight.” 

Most fugitives surrendered willingly, but occasionally, there was a soul who thought they could oppose the Venthyr’s fair punishment. Tela had a feeling that the banshee wouldn’t go down as easily as her previous bounties. 

With grace, Tela landed right in front of the elf, her three companions following right behind. She dismounted, silently ordering all except their newest recruit to follow her lead. 

“Well, well, well,” she muttered. “If it isn’t the great Banshee Queen, Warchief of the Horde... Have you come to surrender already?” Tela walked closer to the fugitive as she spoke, and when she finished, the Venthyr drew her sword. 

The banshee merely raised an eyebrow. Her face showed no hint of any emotion. 

“I figured you might give me a reduced sentence for turning myself in so willingly.” 

Tela snorted. “That plan of yours won’t work.” 

Little did she know, another plan of the banshee’s was working perfectly. As Sylvanas distracted the vampiric knight, Jaina had already turned the guard who had remained mounted into a sheep. Sylvanas had a hard time keeping a straight face. 

Tela smiled, unaware of the mortal peril she was in. 

“Fine,” Sylvanas grunted and watched as her girlfriend began casting a spell. “Take me prisoner again and torture me for an eternity. Or send me to the Maw, I don’t care anymore.” 

Tela laughed. “You more than deserve the worst punishments there is. Let’s see... you murdered as well as tortured at least a few thousand beings, and forced hundreds of them to serve you in undeath. You attempted and almost succeeded in destroying a planet. Not to mention the whole eluding death –thing you did a couple of times. We really don't appreciate that here.” 

Sylvanas bared one glance at Jaina. She was still preparing her spell. 

“Is that all? My crimes don't even sound that bad the way you put it,” she mocked. Tela rolled her eyes. 

“Also, while here, you escaped your prison and murdered a dozen guards. You defied a fair and just punishment issued by our king.” 

“He is no king of mine.” 

“You also,” Tela chose to ignore the banshee’s insult, “contacted the realm of the living.” She received a baffled look from the banshee, which amused the Venthyr greatly. 

“Yes, we are aware of that stunt you pulled. Too bad no one came for you. Is that why you decided to surrender?” To Tela, it seemed like she had hit a nerve. She smirked. “Oh, poor little banshee. I guess, in the end, no one cares about what happens to you. My king will ensure you will rot away, alone, abandoned, for all of eternit – “ 

Jaina’s spell was ready, and the Venthyr’s speech was cut short. She and her two silent servants froze where they stood as a giant wave of frost enveloped them. 

Jaina rushed to Sylvanas who was frozen in her spot, not from the spell that had missed her but from her overwhelming emotions. 

“Hey,” Jaina laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke gently, “ ignore what that bitch said.” 

Sylvanas looked down into Jaina’s eyes. 

“We already talked about this. I came here for you, didn’t I?” The banshee smiled genuinely. 

“Yeah, I guess you did. I still owe you thanks for that.” 

“You can thank me on our flight to Azeroth,” she replied. “We only have ten minutes left.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wrote this chapter in a rush, so if there are any big mistakes, that's probably the reason to that.  
> One more chapter (and an epilogue) to go!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Sylvanas and Jaina to escape the Shadowlands. But with King Greymane's plotting, will they get far?

* * *

“Thank you;” Sylvanas whispered while the couple was airborne. “For everything. I wasn’t sure if you would really come to save me.” 

“I shouldn’t have killed you,” Jaina replied. “If I had known what... I...” 

“You did what you had to do, I thought we had already discussed about this.” 

“We did. But actually seeing this hellhole that you were trapped in...” Jaina sighed. “I don’t know. It’s just... you deserve so much better.” 

“Your kindness pleases me, love," Sylvanas muttered, her voice only half-serious, and the mage rolled her eyes. 

Jaina patted the banshee’s shoulder, and then wrapped both her arms around her waist. 

Almost to the breach, Sylvanas spoke again. 

“I noticed you didn’t kill any of the Venthyr.” 

The mage sighed. “Trust me, I would have been more than happy to. Slaying enemies isn't really a problem to me. But I didn’t know whether they would be affected by death here, or whether they would just come back to life in a second. Also, had I managed to kill them, what would that have caused? Killing someone and destroying someone’s soul completely are two entirely different things.” 

Sylvanas hummed. “I didn’t think of that. The guards I killed never got up, though I didn’t stay around for long.” 

Jaina nodded with a frown. 

“They deserved that.” 

“Most would think you deserve the same.” 

Slowly, hesitantly, Sylvanas nodded. “You might have a point there.” 

“Either way, we made it. Let’s just celebrate that, there will be plenty of opportunities for us to argue in the future.” 

“Yep,” Sylvanas agreed. Then, she pointed upwards, where the way to Azeroth loomed just above them. “That wasn’t even close, we still have about, what, five minutes left?” 

Jaina smiled. For the first time in forever, everything was fine.

* * *

The Deathlord, a small gnome out of all things, stood in the center of Genn’s room in Darnassus. He had invited the death knight there so that Anduin wouldn’t figure out what he was doing. 

“What did the Lich King reveal to you?” 

The Deathlord shrugged. “Not much,” his squeaky, echoing voice admitted. “Just that the Shadowlands are real, and that he opened a small portal there. For what reason, he wouldn’t admit. Apparently it didn’t concern me.” 

Genn nodded. He got all the information he needed, and he could make a good guess of what the portal was for. 

“Did he mention seeing Lady Jaina?” 

The gnome shook his head. “His private affairs do not concern me either.” The death knight’s voice was harsh and agitated. “Who does he think he is? It was just a simple, polite question.” 

“No matter. His denial to answer just confirms my theory.” 

“Do I get the privilege of knowing what’s going on, or does that not concern me either?” 

Genn sighed, getting tired of the gnome’s tone but fully understanding his annoyance with all the vague answers and instructions. He quickly decided to trust the death knight. He could be valuable in the future.

“Actually, this does concern you. I will need help with my mission. First of all, did Bolvar tell you how long the portal would be kept open?” 

Maybe there was still time to go in and prevent Jaina from doing a huge mistake. 

And if they were late... Well, Sylvanas could always be killed again. 

* * *

The mage and the banshee landed on top of Icecrown Citaled despite Sylvanas’ heavy resisting. Jaina still had to thank Bolvar. 

“Lich King,” Sylvanas growled when he approached them. Jaina gave her a glare, but she continued. 

“I heard that you oh-so kindly helped Jaina save me.” He tilted his head. 

“I merely opened a way into the Shadowlands for her. She did all of the work.” 

“Still,” Sylvavas’ blood-red eyes narrowed as she growled, “you better not expect me or Jaina to owe you anything for that little favor.” 

“I did not help her because of that, I can assure you.” 

“Bolvar,” Jaina stepped in front of Sylvanas, “I apologize if my girlfriend’s accusations insulted you. Thank you for helping us.” 

Bolvar nodded. “There is something you should know.” Then, Bolvar told Sylvanas and Jaina about the Deathlord’s inquiries. 

“You told someone in the Alliance about this?” Sylvanas yelled at Jaina when the Lich King was done speaking. The mage flinched. 

“I’m really sorry. I wasn’t in a right state of mind, and Anduin contacted me, and I kind of accidentally told him everything.” 

“And you didn’t pause to think that he would tell Greymane everything? You know, that worgen who definitely wants me to stay dead.” 

“Oh no,” Jaina whispered. “When I brought you here, no one was supposed to know you were alive. That was the whole point.” 

“Greymane won’t rest until I am dead again,” Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “I guess I just have to kill him before the two of us can disappear to our happily ever after.” 

“There might be a better way to deal with your problems,” Bolvar interrupted. “I merely told the Deathlord that the breach was opened. Never did I admit to helping you by opening it.” 

Jaina nodded. “So I’ll just contact the High King, tell him that I was such emotional pain that I wanted to believe everything my dreams told me. I went to Icecrown, Bolvar told me that the Shadowlands were real but no one could cross to that side.” 

Bolvar nodded, seemingly pleased with the lie. “Should the Deathlord come back to inquire more, I will tell him I opened a temporary breach to prove to you it was unpassable by mortals. Then you left.” 

“Yes, to pout that you weren’t able to save me,” Sylvanas interrupted. “You really think Greymane will buy that crap?” 

“He doesn’t have to,” Jaina smiled. “As long as Anduin believes it, Greymane can’t really do much.” 

“He could find me by himself and send me right back to a cell in Revendreth.” 

“We’ll just stay hidden, then. That was the plan all along, wasn’t it?” 

Sylvanas nodded slowly. “Although I’d hate to steal you from your people – “ 

“Derek was always supposed to inherit Kul Tiras. Thanks to you, he can now do just that. He will make a better leader than I ever was anyways.” 

Sylvanas chose not to comment on that statement, although Jaina saw that she wanted to say something. However, Bolvar spoke before the mage could. 

“Someone is approaching the Citadel. I reckon it’s the Deathlord. You two need to leave right now.” 

As the women left with their stolen bat – Bolvar had left it unmentioned that Jaina shouldn’t had brought that to Azeroth – the Lich King looked up at the approaching gryphon, which carried King Greymane. 

* * *

"Lich King," the worgen snarled as he landed. "I'll get right to the point: where are Jaina and Sylvanas?"

Bolvar tilted his head slightly. "First Stormwind sends the Deathlord, and now a king, to inquire about my private business?"

"It's not just your business when it affects all of Azeroth!"

Bolvar let out a faked, weary sigh. "I have no idea where those two are right now. I can, however, offer you all information I have. But after that, you and your Alliance will leave me and my death knights alone."

Greymane nodded slowly. "That sounds fair enough. That information is all that we need from you anyways."

* * *

Jaina and Sylvanas landed on an isolated field of snow somewhere north from the citadel.

"I can make a portal to anywhere from here," the mage said, and then she frowned. "I do need to go back to Kul Tiras, however."

"To send your message to the boy-king? You could just do that... well, wherever we're heading."

"Yes, but wouldn't that seem suspicious? Me disappearing like that."

Sylvanas gave Jaina a compassionate look. "There's another reason, isn't there?"

"I want to say goodbye to my family," Jaina admitted. Sylvanas placed her hand on the mage's shoulder.

"You go do that," she encouraged her. "Just send me somewhere safe, and we'll meet there tomorrow. Al right?"

"You sure that's okay with you?" Jaina asked while furrowing her brow. 

"I waited for you this long. Another day won't make a difference, especially now when I'm alive again. Or, undead," she snorted. 

"All right," Jaina said, and she kissed Sylvanas tenderly. After a minute, Sylvanas had to push the mage away from her.

"Let's do this," she smiled. Jaina nodded and opened a portal. Nothing but dark fog was visible through it.

"Seems like a nice place," Sylvanas joked. Then, sparing one last glance at Jaina, she jumped through the portal.

Once the banshee had disappeared, Jaina cast a spell to return to her city one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Officially, the story is over.  
> Tomorrow, I'll write the epilogue that probably foreshadows the events of the next part(s) of this series :)  
> So stay around, and let me know your opinion on this story.
> 
> Also, I was thinking of writing some one-shots for this series, like how Sylvanas brought Derek back to life in this AU, and maybe how this relationship started. Let me know if you want me to write something specific, I always at least consider suggestions :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue to this story, as promised.

* * *

Jaina walked through the fog that had enveloped Dustwallow Marsh’s shore. She was in luck: the fog prevented her from seeing the hole where her city had once been. 

Jaina pushed the sorrowful thoughts of Theramore away and continued to walk towards the sea line. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. 

The fog parted where the shore met the sea, and revealed a dark, cloaked figurine. A smile crept onto Jaina’s face. 

“Sylvanas!” she called to her. 

The figure stood still. 

Jaina rushed to her and threw herself into Sylvanas’ arms. 

“Jaina!” Sylvanas’ sharp voice screamed when her balance was thrown off, just before she fell down. 

“Hey,” Jaina said smoothly while laying on top of Sylvanas, and she kissed the banshee’s lips softly. “I missed you.” 

“Urgh, this was a new cloak.” Sylvanas pushed the mage off of her, and Jaina fell to the ground, laughing. 

“Well this was a new robe, thank you very much for noticing. But I guess we’re even now.” 

Sylvanas groaned as she got up, and she wiped her clothes with her hands. 

“I would hardly think that, considering that you don’t mind being covered in mud.” 

Jaina smiled and offered the banshee her less-muddy hand. “Oh, ignore the mild inconvenience, at least we’re together and back on Azeroth. Now, shall we go?” 

Even though she wasn't done complaining, Sylvanas gladly took the offered hand. 

* * *

“Jaina... I have been thinking a lot lately...” 

“Oh no.” 

“The only reason I wanted to get out of the Shadowlands was you.” 

Jaina gave Sylvanas a cautious look before a smile crept onto her face. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really.” Sylvanas waved her hand around carelessly, almost hitting her girlfriend in the face. “You see, the Shadowlands isn’t really a prison like I first thought, and like I might have said many, many times. Not at all... Being alone there, without you? That was the real torment.” 

A dark look crossed over the banshee’s face, and Jaina involuntarily took a step away from the undead. 

Sylvanas turned her flaming red eyes towards Jaina. She didn’t seem to notice her beloved’s distress. 

“I should rip apart the veil between our worlds!” 

“Sylvanas, no, Bolvar specifically told me what harm that – “ 

Sylvanas gripped Jaina’s wrist, not hard enough to break it but hard enough that it hurt. 

“Jaina... This world is a prison! And I WILL SET US ALL FREE!” 

Jaina glared at Sylvanas. If looks could kill, Sylvanas would have died right then and there, for the fifth time, that is. 

Finally, Sylvanas sensed Jaina’s discomfort. 

“You... don’t like me idea, do you?” 

“What do you think?” Jaina replied, her voice cold as ice. 

“Well I, for one, genuinely think that it would do this world good.” 

“So you think that killing Bolvar, tearing down the veil between life and death, and unleashing all the horrors of the afterlife upon Azeroth would actually be a good thing?” 

Sylvanas hesitated a moment before answering. 

“...yes?” 

“NO!” 

“Alright fine, we can do this your way... What is it that you want to do, Proudmoore?” 

“Hmm...” Jaina had no idea. Every time someone asked her opinion, she had had to think what would benefit Azeroth, and the people of the planet, the most. She had never truly stopped to think what she wanted to do with her life the most. 

“For now... I think that just being with you will be enough.” 

“... on Azeroth, right?” 

“I am NOT going back to the Shadowlands any time soon. They tried to KILL ME and TORTURE YOU there!” 

“Okay, okay, just making sure we're on the same page!” 

* * *

Across the Great Sea, back in the Eastern Kingdoms, King Genn Greymane was lying on his couch. Just a minute before, Anduin had left his room. The King had told him that everything was "fine" and that Jaina "hadn't done anything stupid".

The worgen growled. He knew the mage was lying, but would Anduin believe him? No! There was no proof, since apparently, even the Lich King was a useless liar!

Maybe he was protecting Sylvanas. Maybe she was manipulating him just like she was pulling Jaina's strings. Whatever the reason, Genn knew one thing for sure: Sylvanas was back on Azeroth. And no one would stop her diabolical plans if Genn didn't.

Luckily, he wasn't alone. Genn finally turned his head towards the small gnome, who was still politely standing near the door. Or perhaps he was afraid of Genn and merely ready to bolt. Either way, the worgen didn't care.

"You still stand with me?" Genn asked as he sat up. The Deathlord's eyes darted to the king.

"Of course. I never especially liked Bolvar, you know. He just showed up, started ordering me around, was really rude, and suddenly, all my death knight friends liked him, and - "

"Is there a point to this?"

"The point is, he is definitely lying about Sylvanas. Bolvar is a bitch."

Genn rolled his eyes at the way the Deathlord spoke about the man who was supposed to be his king. Briefly, he wondered if the gnome would turn on him as well, but Genn doubted it. It seemed all the death knight wanted was some attention to stay loyal. Like a dog, Genn chuckled in his head.

"All right, Deathlord... I'm sorry, I don't think you ever told me your name."

"That's because it's embarrassing." Genn gave him a blank stare, and the gnome sighed.

"Fine. I'm Deathlord Gnotus Quirkbonk."

"Yeah, I'm just going to call you Deathlord."

"I would love nothing more. Also, "gnome" and "you there" work as well."

"Duly noted." Then, Genn sighed and stood up. "Now, let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue this story next January (most likely). So you'll have to wait a moment for the next part.  
> I feel like I should say something else here, but oh well. Bye!


End file.
